<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With the Laundry by HolyFuckingHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575801">The One With the Laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell'>HolyFuckingHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean and Cas’s Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas needs to use a step stool because he can't reach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laundry, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just doing chores until Cas comes in and gets the sudden urge to... Distract him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean and Cas’s Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With the Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Tuesday! You will get new relationship Dean and Cas on alternating Tuesdays until I run out of firsts.<br/>For now, please enjoy some random laundry room sex on their broken washing machine. Thank you for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After procrastinating on laundry for a while, Dean decides that today is the day. He might as well. Not that doing laundry is a whole ordeal, but since he has time now, he's gonna do it. And since he lost a small bet with Jack, Dean will also be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>laundry. It honestly seems like the kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> hasn’t done laundry in forever so there is a ton. Well, not a ton, but like, three loads. It’s very doable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walks down to the laundry room on the far side of the bunker with the second basket of laundry he has to do. Conveniently, the laundry room is far away from any of the living areas they use. It’s convenient because the washing machine is old and Dean is pretty sure it’s broken in the sense that the stabilizer is either not there or fucked up. The thing spins so obnoxiously. It’s pretty loud towards the end of the cycle and it shakes insanely the whole time. It’s like it’s about to take off into outer space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the washer and the dryer are top-loading. Which is nice, Dean’s never liked the laundromats with the side-loading ones anyway. It’s just a weird angle. That being said, it’s a bit awkward here too because he has to get up on his tip-toes to reach all the way in. He’s never had to do that before. He just thinks this washer and dryer is taller than any of the others he’s seen. He tries not to feel weird about it though. He’s actually never seen anyone who could reach the bottom of the regular ones without tip-toeing. It just feels weird for him because he’s a pretty tall guy. But he’s seen Sam in here, and Sam doesn’t have to tip-toe. Rude. But Dean does what he has to. Why feel awkward about it? It’s not a big deal and it's not like anyone is watching and judging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets the basket of dirty laundry onto the floor and opens up both the dryer and the washer. He starts pulling the clothes out and moving them. Eventually, he has to reach down into the machine to get the stuff from the bottom. He bends over, practically into it, on his toes like he has to be, head inside of it. Now that he’s doing it again, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as awkward as he remembers it. There's a lip to the machine that he has to maneuver under? It’s all pretty weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, surprisingly, someone grabs onto his hips and presses into his ass. Dean, who is shocked, jerks up, evidently hitting his head on the previously mentioned lip of the machine. “Fuck,” Dean curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean! Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean stands up and turns around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were going to hit your head,” Cas chuckles, “I’m sorry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes, “Yeah, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sound</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry…” Dean says sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were just in…” Cas closes his eyes and hums, “A great position…” Cas leans towards Dean and pushes him back against the washer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dean asks, “You liked that, did ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Cas starts kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gives in for a few moments before he pulls away. “Wait,” Dean giggles, “I actually have to do this laundry. It’ll only take a minute. Then you can give me all the hickeys you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Cas nods and steps back, releasing Dean. “But I have something else in mind, I think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns back around and starts the dryer, “You think?” Dean asks, picking up the laundry basket and dumping it in. “What do you mean ‘you think?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas feels all of Dean’s pockets. Dean is a bit shocked at the sudden groping but he kinda likes it so he doesn’t say anything. “Aha!” Cas cheers, pulling lube out of Dean’s pocket. “I wasn’t sure you would have this since we are currently at the bunker. But you have lube, so that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always have lube,” Dean smirks, pouring detergent in. “Hey, how come </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t bring some down here? Since you came down here to first, scare the ever-loving fuck out of me, and second… Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cas chuckles, “I didn’t come down here to fornicate, I just came down here to be with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dean starts the washer then jumps up onto it, sitting down, facing Cas. “Ain’t that sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Cas smiles, moving toward Dean, “But then I saw you bent over perfectly and suddenly my whole mood changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dean smiles. He’s already excited and half-hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now I’m realizing there's a different problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asks quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not tall enough to fuck you if you sit on the washing machine like you are right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean chuckles. “This thing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?” Dean looks around. “What do we do? We can go to our room…” Dean suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve seen how this machine operates and I would like to fuck you right here…” Cas says seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just said that you can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of now…” Cas grumbles. “We just have to figure something out…” Cas thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Dean starts, “I think there's one of those foldable step-stool thingies under the sink…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas turns around and walks to the counter and opens the cabinet under the sink. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean makes a confused face. He just saw it. Where'd it go? “Oh!” Dean laughs, “It’s right there,” He points to the other side of the dryer. “I knew I just saw it.” Cas grabs it and unfolds it, “Can you stand on that and still do this fine?” Dean asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rolls his eyes as he steps onto it, “Are you suggesting that I will fall off of this step while </span>
  <em>
    <span>drilling you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drill me,” Dean closes his eyes, “Please do it, that sounds good. Drill me, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so worried anymore are we?” Cas smirks, leaning into Dean again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Dean hums, “I’m hard. This thing is vibrating like a bitch and you're hot and I’m hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you mention it?” Cas smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take my pants off… Please?” Dean asks desperately. Sometimes Cas will make Dean do it himself, even when he asks, but this time he really just wants Cas to poof them away. Cas starts kissing Dean again and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic Dean’s pants off. Dean doesn’t see, he just feels friction against his dick that is not his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hears a click and assumes it’s the cap of the lube. Cas pulls away, just barely. “Adjust.” It sounds like a very urgent command. Quickly, Dean wiggles around until he is almost laying on his back. “Good,” Cas says, abruptly pushing two fingers into Dean’s ass. “I like it when you listen and react quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Dean hums. “I’ll react quickly alright…” Dean chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get that joke?” Dean asks, shocked that Cas understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Cas smiles. “It was a play on how you are quite easy to make ejaculate…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean chuckles, “It was…” Dean kinda moans softly. “Wow, I really am a bad influence on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas adds a third finger and Dean squeaks. “I disagree,” Cas grunts. “How does this feel, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Good…” Dean answers quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just good?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really good,” Dean pushes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas twists his fingers inside of Dean, making him moan pretty loud. “Now?” Cas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Cas,” Dean’s dick is already leaking considerable amounts of precome and Cas isn’t even inside of him yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question,” Cas grunts, pulling his fingers out and ramming them back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, feels really awesome,” Dean squeaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckles, “I mean, do you feel ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean pants, “Yeah… Yeah…” Cas pulls his fingers out of Dean and starts undoing his pants. “Can’t you tell?” Dean asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the time,” Cas says, lubing up his dick. Dean watches it grow hard as he does it. “But you are on this machine and this machine is moving too vigorously for me to be sure…” Cas offers. Dean doesn’t know what that had to do with anything but he doesn’t ask. Seconds later, Cas slides gently into him. Dean groans loudly, wrapping his legs around him. “That was louder than the washer,” Cas notes, “I’m flattered…” Dean closes his eyes and smiles. “You must still be pretty sore from last night then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean breathes. “Maybe we can do it-” Dean breaks for a moan as Cas slides slowly out then pushes slowly in. “Again… Tonight?” Dean asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas says, amused. “As I am currently fornicating with you, you are requesting more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean swallows. “Wanna get fucked all the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck-fest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You insatiable,” Cas laughs, “Dirty slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!…” Dean groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to tie you up again?” Cas asks, slamming his hips into Dean roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grunts. “Yeah,” Dean breathes. “And- And use the beads again…” Dean twitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like last night?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-” He grunts, “Yeah… And maybe- Maybe all our toys… Give me everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything sounds like a lot,” Cas smiles. “But I definitely want to give you everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dean swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” Cas starts grinding into Dean, finally at a steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… Like what?” Dean asks. He wants to hear what Cas is thinking about. Cas comes up with some truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff. It’s literally the most intense and interesting sex if you give Cas enough time to plan and think it through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have ideas, Dean,” Cas grunts, “But you will have to wait and see… Where is the fun in telling you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean pants. “Yeah,” he groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, I do have… </span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span> fantasy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fantasy? That’s more than an idea. That’s something bigger. “You do?!” Dean asks excitedly. He can feel his dick twitch. “Make it… Make it reality!” Dean doesn’t even care what it is right now, he just wants it. “You can do anything you want to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Cas laughs, “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas!” Dean shouts as Cas reaches for his dick and starts stroking. Dean really is not going to last long at all. The machine he’s sitting on is not helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The vibrations are more intense than he’s ever felt, Cas is fucking into him mercilessly, and Cas is also overstimulating Dean right now. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas!” Dean says quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be louder if you are going to beat the machine…” Cas grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” Dean moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Cas commends. “I love hearing your sexy screams… I find them quite arousing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Cas,” Dean groans. This continues on for a few moments before Dean shouts, “Wait! Stop!” He pants, “Stop, stop, stop real quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas, confused, stops moving and watches Dean start to relax as he tries to catch his breath. “Do you want me to pull out?” Cas asks. All he did was stop moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean ignores the question, “I think,” Dean grunts, “I think we’re doing this wrong…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas tilts his head, “I don’t understand… Are you well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Dean reassures him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why am I stopping? It seemed as though you were very close to orgasm.” Cas slides part ways out very slowly and pushes very slowly back in because he really can’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean sighs, “Yeah, I know…” He nods. Cas can feel Dean’s legs relax against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Cas swallows. “Are you edging yourself?” Cas doesn’t think that it's really something Dean would do, especially in this circumstance, but that’s what it seems like he’s doing. Cas bites his lip. If that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Dean is doing, Cas finds it very arousing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean says calmly, “Not intentionally, no. I mean, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s happening,” Dean starts to ramble, “But I just realized something and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean before when you said we were ‘doing it wrong?’” Cas very slowly slides out then back in as if going slow will keep Dean from noticing. Of course Dean notices. They both know. Dean just doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean lets go of Cas with his legs. “Pull out. Officially, Mister Molasses, thinkin’ I’m not gonna notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes and pulls out. “What is this about?” Cas is a bit frustrated that the sex has stopped and that Dean is being pretty vague right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Dean exclaims as he sits up, “You should be sitting on the washer and I should be bouncing on your lap. That way he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel it,” Dean climbs down. “And you don’t have to stand on that…” Dean laughs, “Stupid step thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Cas climbs onto the washer instead. “I’m surprised you stopped sex for this,” Cas says actually pretty loud in order to outdo the sounds of the washing machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how important this is,” Dean grumbles and starts to climb up with Cas. Cas shimmies his pants a bit more down his legs. “Cas,” Dean chuckles. “Lean back… Against the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas doesn’t move. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Dean chuckles out. “I’m a pretty big guy and this isn’t gonna work if you sit straight up, I won’t fit.” Dean pushes Cas’s chest, “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> lean back. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> too long since we stopped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas leans back. “Agreed.” Cas watches impatiently as Dean straddles him. “Is kneeling on the metal uncomfortable?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Dean nods, reaching for Cas’s dick to guide it into himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s uncomfortable is this erection and no… Excitement.” Dean groans as he slides down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to be touched, Dean?” Cas grabs for Dean’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Dean sighs. “I want this to last long.” Cas lets go of Dean’s dick and moves his hands to Dean’s hips instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean starts grinding up and down shortly. “Mmh,” Cas hums, “That’s good…” Cas pulls Dean’s body into his own and they start making out again. Dean knows he should keep moving but kissing Cas is distracting. And fun. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirty. He’s just sitting there with Cas’s dick far up into him, throbbing as they’re making out in the laundry room where anyone can walk in, unannounced at any moment. “Dean,” Cas says between kisses, “Move now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean pants, “Not yet. This feels good.” They get back to making out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Cas tries to ask but gets interrupted by Dean’s kiss. “What feels good?” Cas turns his head to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm! Cas!” Dean grunts trying to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Cas requests seriously. Cas looks down and sees how much precome is now dripping down Dean’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, inside of me, and kissing, and the little,” Dean pants, “And the little grinding into you… And th-” Dean moans smally. “The washer is shaking so much-” He starts kissing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Cas talks through the kiss that he can’t quite seem to stop. “Moving feels good as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean kisses Cas’s neck instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, even…” Cas does his best to convince Dean to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please start riding him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But without sounding so desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Dean acknowledges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas moves up into Dean as best he can. It’s little and shallow, but Dean feels it. “Dean,” Cas states. “Move </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas doesn’t understand why Dean isn’t moving on his own. Dean never wants to just hold still. The movement… That’s what he always begs for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean nods. He sits back up instead of slouching into Cas, letting himself be supported by him. “Okay,” Dean bites his lip and starts to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Cas actually groans. “There we go, Dean…” He wraps his hands around Dean’s waist again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean let’s out under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Cas is concerned, Dean was right. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing it wrong before. Well, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But they could have done it better. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing it better. It feels so much better. For both of them, but especially for Cas. Now he is sitting, somewhat comfortably, on the washer which is shaking, now vigorously, with Dean riding him pretty hard. And everything just feels so damn soothing. And Dean won’t stop moaning, either. He is also, clearly, feeling this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Dean groans. “Glad you-” Dean pauses. “Followed me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Cas chuckles lightly. “Mm,” He hums, “Why have we never done this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had sex on this broken washing machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is broken!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean shouts. He knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it’s broken. It’s so loud. It should not be this loud. It’s just old. But it’s not a big deal because it still washes clothes perfectly well. And the room is distanced appropriately so that the sound is not an issue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re in the room while it’s on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you say my name.” Cas mentions. “Because it means you feel good, and I’m the reason you do…” Cas whispers hotly into Dean’s ear as Dean grinds down onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean pants. “Gonna come,” Dean barely warns, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes you are,” Cas grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Dean moans. He wasn’t expecting Cas to say that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> you come. Want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> it… I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> it…” Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s dick and strokes it barely twice before he comes everywhere. The end of Cas’s tie and his hand, Dean’s own shirt, and the machine. It’s actually a significant amount. “Did that feel nice?” Cas pushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” Dean keeps trying to grind onto Cas even though it feels overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too kind, Dean. You want to make me feel good so bad, I can tell.” Cas swallows. “You can come off,” Cas lets him know. Dean nods and shakily comes off of Cas’s dick and sits panting in his lap. Cas brings his hand up to his mouth and licks off Dean’s come. “You are so good for me, aren't you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiles. “Am I?” He swallows. He moves a hand down and starts stroking Cas’s dick. “Man,” Dean chuckles, “You really do have a huge dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiles, closing his eyes and trying to just feel. Dean’s skillful moves with his hand and the vibrations coming from under them… That’s really nice. And, on top of that (quite literally) Dean is sitting half-naked on his lap. The good half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean says displeased as Cas comes. “You forced that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas stays quiet for a second, letting his orgasm die down slowly. “Oh, Dean, but it felt so pleasant…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes, “Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Cas reassures. He touches Dean and cleans up any come that landed on his shirt. Mostly it’s Cas’s come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for…” Dean swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas finishes cleaning everything. “It’s not a problem, Dean.” He smiles. The washer is still shaking, naturally. And the sound is quite loud by now and will be until the spin-cycle stops. “So,” Cas starts, “I have some questions…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Dean moves to get down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Cas holds onto Dean so he doesn’t move. “Stay here, you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re naked in a non-private room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be fine,” Cas smiles. “Besides, I have your pants anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it feel when you were not moving, while kissing, when my penis was inside of you? Can you describe it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘describe it?’” Dean squints at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have never liked being stagnant in the past but for some reason, this time, you did… Why? What is that reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uhm-” Dean's face turns red, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t appreciate when you lie to me, Dean,” Cas says with a smile which for Dean, makes it that much more intense. And hot, unfortunately, why is that hot to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was,” Dean stutters, “There was always movement… ‘Cause of uh- ‘Cause of the machine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nods. “Alright,” It’s true. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shakes his head slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Is there anything else I want you to tell me?” Cas changes his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uhm,” Dean avoids Cas’s eyes. “I liked… Your dick, just- Just like, inside me, you know? Like throbbing because it feels so… It’s big and nice… I don’t know, Cas!” Dean nervous chuckles. “Is that enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiles genuinely, “Yes, that’s enough.” Cas leans forward and starts kissing Dean. Cas still doesn’t really understand what happened and Dean didn’t really do a great job of explaining it. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t quite understand what happened either. He tried to explain it though. “Wait,” Cas pulls barely away, “Do you think you could have ejaculated from just that stimulation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what stimulation?” Dean asks, trying to lean back into Cas for more kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From simply sitting on my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Dean swallows, “Yeah, yes, definitely. Yes, I could have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back in and Cas pulls away just as much. But Dean doesn’t move, he just waits, slightly annoyed. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Dean laughs, “You were practically a vibrator but warm and likes kissing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas nods, leaning back into Dean so they can finally make out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually though, after a few, very fun minutes of making out, Dean pulls away. “Okay, I can’t kneel on this thing anymore,” He huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to climb down but Cas stops him again. “Don’t leave!” Cas says sounding more desperate than he’d like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stops. “Cas, I’m sorry but I really don’t wanna kneel on this anymore-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Cas moves back, sitting up straight. He pulls Dean towards him, sitting him down between his legs. “Is this better, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean slouches into Cas. “This is better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay, good!” Cas celebrates. He reaches a hand around and starts fondling Dean’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean makes a very confused face, “Uh, Cas?” Dean swallows. “I’m soft, buddy. What ah-” He chuckles. “What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I obviously know that your penis is flaccid, Dean. I don’t expect you to become erect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, what- What are you doing? Just playing with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas answers simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Dean forgot that Cas liked to do that. “O- Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wish for me to stop, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s,” Dean laughs, “It’s fine Cas. Whatever trips your trigger, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas hums, “Do you still want to plan on fornicating tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tie you up again,” Cas whispers into Dean's ear like it’s some kind of secret. “Maybe I’ll blindfold you as well.” Dean squeaks. Damn, he wishes he could get hard right now. It used to be so easy when he was younger, damnit. “Would you like that, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean grunts quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll have you wear your cock ring… Then I’ll have to ride you…” Cas hums, moving his lips closer to Dean's ear. Dean gets goosebumps. “Does that sound pleasant, Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallows, “Y-yes,” He clears his throat. “I thought it was a uh… A penis ring,” He chuckles a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Cas giggles back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it is?” Dean full out laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course it is… I just didn’t want to confuse you…” Cas laughs. “I want you to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how I plan of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking you</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallows, “I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I do,” Cas nods. “But this time, I want you to think about it all day…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods quickly, “Shouldn’t be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Cas let’s go of Dean’s dick finally and starts running his hands under Dean’s shirt. “I want it to occupy your mind until it’s time. I want you to look forward to everything I have planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Cas brushes over one of Dean’s nipples before he lets his hand drop. “You’re so amazing, Dean,” Cas admires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean rolls his eyes. Cas smirks before licking big and sloppy against Dean’s ear because he hates it. “Ew, Cas!” Dean shouts, pulling away. Dean giggles, whipping his ear with his shirt, “Gross, man.” Cas smiles as he watches Dean get down. “Pants?” Dean smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas passes Dean his pants like he has had them in his hand the whole time. “I wish you could see how red your face is,” Cas smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick,” Dean pulls on his pants. “You gonna come down or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Cas puts a hand on his dick and Dean can see it harden. “I quite like the feeling of this.” He starts stroking. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “It shakes more vigorously than anything I’ve felt before… And,” Cas adds, doing that half-smile he does where only one corner of his mouth turns up, “I like how loud it is… It’s quite disorientating for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watches in awe for a moment before snapping back. “Oh no,” Dean chuckles, “Am I going to find you down here all the time, masturbating while the machine is running?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas just laughs and doesn’t answer, still stroking his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! Aren’t I?!” Dean laughs, walking over to Cas and rubbing his hand firmly up his thigh, smoothing down his pants. “‘Hey, where’s Cas?’ ‘Oh, probably just masturbating in the laundry room…’” Dean jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiles, “Dean,” He starts, “It turns out that I quite enjoy the disoriented feeling.” Cas moans. Dean is only just starting to get that Cas likes the loud clammer of the machine just as much, if not more than the vibrations. Cas’s pants and briefs suddenly disappear. Cas feels around for where he set down Dean’s small thing of lube, picking it up, and slouching down a bit.  Cas, very quickly, puts lube on his fingertips and smears it over his hole. Dean watches as Cas plunges two fingers in. He doesn’t moan or make any noise, he just smiles, head still back, eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh,” Dean hums, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the insatiable one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like watching me, Dean?” Cas hums. He pulls his feet up onto the top and spreads his legs wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Dean admits. He feels a little bit weird about it though. Damn, he wishes he could get hard right now. Cas is so beautiful like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it when you watch me, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is weird, right? This is weird? Dean thinks this should be weird. But then when he oversimplifies it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘they get off on each other getting off,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it doesn’t sound so weird, it sounds normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit,” Dean groans. The dryer is done. The dryer always finishes first. Dean starts getting all the clothes out of the dryer and takes them to the counter to fold them. “We’ve been here for so long the dryer is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the washer is also almost finished,” Cas pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are almost finished?” Dean asks, still folding clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be…” Cas laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughs too. He finds it kind of funny that Cas is masturbating, right after they just had sex, in the same room as where Dean is doing chores. It’s pretty funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just had a great idea!” Cas says pretty loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asks curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” He pants. “It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shocking,” Dean giggles. “Will you give me a hint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me when you do it? Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it? Whatever it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean laughs. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to come, want to look?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Dean is shy. Why did Cas ask him? “Uhm… You go ahead…” Dean blushes, not looking at Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas pants. “It’s okay if you want to look… It’s really okay…” Cas obviously knows Dean got shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uhm,” Dean swallows. “Shirts… Folding… It’s fine, really!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh… Dean…” Cas says sadly, “Shy and nervous… For no reason…” Cas knows that antagonizing him isn’t the most loving way to knock him out of this weirdness but he thinks it will work. “Won’t look at the love of your life as he… Comes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is Andy Samberg here?” Dean jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas knows he’s joking but he doesn’t really think it’s funny. He’s trying to think it’s funny but the whole hidden jealousy thing keeps him from laughing. “Now you’re deflecting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay…” Cas smirks. “It’s what virgins do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t seem to look at me as I do such </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to myself… At least, not for very long…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grumbles, “I thought you said you were coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but my virgin boyfriend won’t give me the attention I want and now I’m sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not sad.” Dean rolls his eyes, he still can’t make himself look, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> being called a virgin. It’s weird. Weird that he feels that way and weird that Cas said it. He’s obviously not a virgin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> sad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m devastated.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas chuckles to himself. “It’s okay… I know this sort of thing can make virgins nervous-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean shouts as he turns around. He finally snapped. “Let’s see it- Cas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Cas smirks at him, sitting fully clothed on the washer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worked yourself up and were unable to look in time. I already ejaculated. And then cleaned up. And then redressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried being gentle with you to help you get rid of the weird feeling you get sometimes and that didn’t work. Then I tried being more rough, that also didn’t work. I don’t understand why you get the way you do, so I don’t know how to help you…” Cas says sadly. “I suppose it’s just one of those things…” Dean looks at the floor. The washer sounds like it’s quieting down which means it’s almost done. Cas smiles and sort of chuckles, “I really thought it would bother you if I called you a virgin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean starts folding again. “It did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Cas laughs. “It did!” He couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cas. I’m not a virgin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically?!” Dean shakes his head. “What the hell does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas climbs off the washer, laughing. “Would you like help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna completely disregard the ‘technically’ thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a joke and you understand it. I don’t need to explain. Would you like help or not?” Cas asks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Cas kisses Dean on the cheek and helps him finish up folding the clothes. “Alright,” Cas glances at the washer to make sure it stopped. “I will move the clothes into the dryer, you go put these away and get the last basket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dean nods, putting the folded laundry into the basket and carrying it off. As Dean is leaving he pauses before walking out the door. “Cas… uh, don’t tell Sam we had sex on the washer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, of course, would not tell Sam that. Why are you specifying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Sam knows we fucked on the washer, he’ll never do laundry again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Dean walks out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheers to that weird feeling Dean gets sometimes! Comment what you think! I love y'alls comments! You know, if you want. No pressure!</p><p> And email me too! I'm really nice! I swear! Or at least I hope I am! I'm not scary, I'm just a stranger on the internet that consumes and creates smut at horrifying rates. Thank y'all for reading!<br/>My email is: watsondude00@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>